Rindiendose a los sueños más oscuros
by trinidad-erikciana
Summary: Cuando los instintos vencen a la razón... Por Nora, Azahara y Vania. E


****

**_RINDIENDOSE A LOS MAS OSCUROS SUEÑOS

* * *

_**

La pequeña Giry se dirigía hacia el camerino que debía ser ocupado por su amiga Christine, tras ver su éxito en la gala estaba ansiosa por conocer más detalles acerca de su misterioso "Ángel de la Música", esquivando a la gente Meg entro en el camerino de la nueva diva, pero esta no se encontraba, había en su lugar se encontró con una nota que reposaba en el pequeño tocador:

"**_He salido a cenar con un viejo amigo_**

**_Christine"_**

Meg volvió a dejar la nota encima del tocador, disponiéndose a marcharse, cuando un lamento, mezcla entre rabia y tristeza provino desde sus espaldas se giró y no vio a nadie y, pensando que tal vez estaba perdiendo la cabeza, echo un ultimo vistazo al camerino antes de abandonarlo, pero fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que el espejo tenia una textura diferente en el cristal, cuando lo toco este cedió como una puerta corredora, la curiosidad de la pequeña fue la responsable que, sorprendida y asegurándose de que nadie la observaba, decidiera aventurarse por el...

Llego a un laberinto, notaba la humedad del suelo a través de sus delicadas zapatillas de bailarina y la oscuridad que impregnaba el estrecho y frío camino, pero a pesar de todo siguió caminando, cogiendo desviaciones sin saber muy bien a donde ir y perdiendo la valentía que le había hecho aventurarse: desconocía aquel lugar y no sabía hacia donde ir, pero inconscientemente sabía que estaba descendiendo, y así siguió hasta que se topo con un impedimento a su camino: Un lago de aguas cristalinamente oscuras se expandía frente a sus pies cortándole el paso. Su mirada se dirigió a las aguas profundas, demasiado profundas para ser cruzadas, y menos aún –pensó- con su fino vestido de bailarina. Si se ensuciaba, su madre la castigaría... Era como si lo estuviese viendo. Pero de repente un ruido la sacó de sus inocentes pensamientos.

La pequeña se sobresalto y miró hacia atrás pero solo la oscuridad le devolvía la mirada... Seguramente se trataría de un asustado ratón o murciélago, aquello no era peligroso pero a ella si le causaba cierto temor: Por un lado quería retroceder, pero temía la oscuridad del camino de vuelta, y aquellas aguas de negro cristal la atraían con un increíble magnetismo... Cuando quiso darse cuenta, sus pequeños piececitos cubiertos con sus zapatillas de media punta estaban rozando las orillas del lago… Poco a poco y sin darse cuenta, como atraída por algo que no podía ver, se fue metiendo en el lago, cuando ya no tacaba fondo se echo a nadar...

Después de un buen rato nadando sus pequeños brazos comenzaban a cansarse, noto como poco a poco se hundía, la rubita luchaba por mantenerse a flote, pero le era imposible, se hundía… Comenzó a chillar pidiendo auxilio mientras el peso de su ligero cuerpo le hacia sumergirse tragando agua, sus gritos de socorro a penas eran claros mezclados con sus toses y arcadas por el agua tragada... Cuando estaba a punto de dejarse hundir del todo, noto una fuerza alrededor de su cuerpo, pero sus ojos no distinguían nada en esa oscuridad, solo sintió como unos brazos la elevaban fuera de aquella prisión de agua

Después de eso todo se volvió oscuro...

Despertó tumbada, poco a poco iba recobrando el conocimiento: miró a su alrededor pero su vista aún era demasiado borrosa y aún así, no hubiera reconocido el lugar en que se encontraba. Sintió que estaba envuelta en algo, una tela muy suave, parecía un chal.

Su pequeño cuerpo sufría convulsiones por el frío: estaba empapada, sentía el pelo mojado pegado a su cara, temblaba… Tosió escupiendo agua y de repente se percató de que no estaba sola: **"Veo que, después de vuestro insensato accidente, os encontráis todo lo bien que podríais encontraros tras cometer tal imprudencia" **escuchó Meg decir a una voz, aparentemente sin dueño; la voz más hermosa y varonil que jamás había oído... Se incorporó mirando más a fondo para encontrarse con una alta figura vestida de negro que aun no veía con nitidez... Cuando sus ojos recuperaron la total claridad de su visión un grito se escapo de sus labios ¡Era el¡Erik¡El fantasma de la Ópera! Aquello debía ser una pesadilla...

Sus pequeñas manitas blancas se agarraron con pavor a la tela k la cubría, la figura estaba ahí, inmóvil, con sus centelleantes ojos fijos en ella. Su presencia hacía estremecer a la pequeña Giry: Ella quiso emitir un grito, pero su propia voz la había abandonado, estaba sola ante ese ser inexpugnable y misterioso. Se olvidó del frio, dejó de temblar y se quedó contemplando a esa figura de la que tanto había oído hablar, y –dicho sea de paso- de la que tanto había hablado ella... El Fantasma de la Ópera.

"**Mademoiselle"** Volvió a dirigirse aquella hipnótica voz **"Ya que la veo bastante recuperada, acompáñeme, la devolveré arriba donde podrá descansar..."** la silueta que seguía oculta entre sombras, solo se veían esos ojos llenos de odio y venganza…

Meg reacciono recuperando el habla por fin **"No... no me hagáis daño"** tartamudeó asustada provocando una irónica sonrisa en la figura aún oculta en la **oscuridad "Creo, mademoiselle que no me habéis comprendido, se quien sois y por tanto, solo pretendo devolveros a vuestra madre"** ante esto la pequeña palideció, parecía temer más a Madame Giry, su madre, que al mismísimo Duende de la Ópera **"A... a mi madre?"** preguntó con una temblorosa voz **"así es, creo que le alegrara saber que os encontráis a salvo"** la niña estaba desconcertada **"pero... vos conocéis a mi madre?" **la figura del fantasma rió **"naturalmente, chiquilla... de donde si no iba a sacar ella lo que de mi te cuenta?" **Meg trató, en vano, de sonar más segura de si misma **"Yo... si... ella me cuenta que gracias a vos yo soy jefa de línea y... y... que si a usted se le obedece es bondadoso pero también... también me dice que hay que tener cuidado con no enfurecerle..."** si hubiera habido luz Meg habría podido percibir que Erik, el fantasma, asentía en la oscuridad "**Así es, pequeña Giry, tu madre tiene mucha razón, y que curiosees demasiado me enfurece, pero por ser hija de la persona que tanto me ha ayudado no te haré daño esta vez..."** ante esto algo se cruzó en la cabeza de Meg haciéndola perder la compostura **"¡MI MADRE NO AYUDARIA A UN ASESINO! ES IMPOSIBLE... ¡UNA COSA ES QUE LE HAGA CASO POR... POR MIEDO Y... OTRA MUY DISTINTA ES QUE LE AYUDE!"** Erik empalideció tras las sombras, colérico, encima que ayudaba a esta insolente muchachita ella se atrevía a juzgarle por sus designios... Empezaba a darle igual de quien fuera hija... **"Será mejor que cerréis vuestra insolente boca si no queréis que cambie de idea" **pero la pequeña meg se tiro sobre Erik golpeándole y chillando **"MATEME, ADELANTE, SI PUDO CON OTROS PUEDE CONMIGO, MATEME, VAMOS, YO NO CREO QUE USTED SEA AMIGO DE MI MAMA... MI MAMA NO ES LA COMPLICE DE UN ASESINO"** gritaba mientras golpeaba a la impasible figura con sus pequeños puños...

Erik contemplaba a la chiquilla, furioso, bajo la máscara sus ojos miraban sorprendidos por el repentino ataque de la pequeña niña. Sus instintos lo impulsaban a matarla, pero por una vez los reprimió, agarró a Meg y la empujó de nuevo a la cama. Respirando con dificultad por la ira contenida se dirigió a la puerta y se marchó dando un portazo, si se quedaba allí por más tiempo no seria dueño de sus actos, no sabia que era capaz de hacer. Pero la pequeña Meg no era famosa por su sensatez, sino por su osadía, y corrió hacia la puerta que abrió de golpe persiguiendo a Erik **"NO HUYAS, HUYES ¿ACASO CUANDO TE DICEN LAS VERDADES O QUE?"** Erik trato de zafarse pero la muchachita continuaba golpeándolo por detrás y trepando por su espalda... **"MADMOISELLE SUELTEME SI NO QUIERE ARREPENTIRSE"** no le quedo más remedio que girarse y enfrentar a la niña tratando de no pasarse en fuerza, pero esta chillaba y se defendía con una rapidez y fuerza increíbles para su tamaño y edad... Los forcejeos fueron más diversos hasta que Erik consiguió acorralar a la pequeña contra la pared. Meg respiraba jadeando entrecortadamente, su osadía había dado paso al cansancio y... al miedo: miedo a esos ojos que la miraban encendidos en fuego, miedo a ese aliento que casi rozaba su rostro... Sus ojos asustados se dejaron penetrar por la cólera de los de Erik... **"Lo... lo siento señor... yo... yo estaba asustada y..."** Erik no dijo nada, solo apretó con una de sus manos el pequeño cuellecito de la muchacha... **"Monsieur por favor... no me haga daño... mi madre siempre me hablaba bien de usted..."** Erik se debatía entre una mezcla de instintos y conciencia... Quería destrozarla por su osadía, pero por otro lado solo era una niña, y la hija de una aliada por la que sentía estima y respeto... Pero un nuevo instinto nacía al rodear con sus manos el suave y pequeño cuello de Meg, al sentir su cuerpo y su aliento, al mirar sus ojos... Un instinto que hasta ahora siempre había mantenido reprimido... Erik no sabia que hacer... se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio, escuchando los jadeos de la niña, viendo el sudor que resbalaba por su frente y los asustados ojos de la pequeña... De repente le llegó una ligera fragancia, Meg llevaba aún el chal encima, el chal que había reposado sobre el cuerpo de Christine semanas atrás, reconoció el aroma de Christine, su mente se nubló, dejó de apretar el cuello de la muchacha y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás... No podía hacerlo, no podía. En ese momento Meg se movió y dejo caer el chal, dejando al descubierto su joven cuerpo recubierto de la fina tela de su vestido empapado y se acercó, lenta y temerosamente hacia aquel al que temía pero que, por otro lado, la atraía magnéticamente... **"E… Erik... os… ¿Os encontráis bien?"** El giro asombrado¿como sabía ella su nombre? La niña pareció adivinar por que añadió **"Mi madre... mi madre os ha nombrado en alguna ocasión" **Erik no sabia que hacer, la tenia tan cerca, podría matarla, o peor aun, violarla... pero por otro lado la fragilidad de la pequeña le hacia reprimirse, no podía, solo era una niña... Meg, en su inocencia, estaba lejos de imaginar la batalla que se desencadenaba dentro de Erik, y creía ingenuamente que este se encontraba repentinamente indispuesto... Ella puso una mano sobre su hombro **"¿Os encontráis bien"** el se zafo bruscamente** "NO..." **La pequeña se sobresalto con un respingo ante el grito y Erik suavizo su tono costosamente "**No... no me toquéis..."** sabia que ante el contacto reprimirse seria aun más difícil **"Estoy bien, sois vos la que debéis de preocuparos" **Meg, aún ingenua, malinterpreto nuevamente las palabras de Erik** "El miedo se me ha pasado Erik, en vuestros ojos veo que no debo tenéroslo"** dijo tocándole la parte de barbilla descubierta de puntillas para poder mirarle a la cara...

Erik la empujo al suelo bruscamente, **"OS ADVERTI DE QUE NO OS ACERCARAIS Y MUCHO MENOS ME TOCARAIS"** ella se incorporó retrocediendo asustada... **"Erik... por que... por que no queréis que os toque... no voy a haceros daño" **ante esto el se descontrolo por completo empujándola contra la pared **"¿QUIERES SABER POR QUE NO QUIERO QUE ME TOQUES NIÑA INSENSATA¡MALDITA SEA TU INSOLENTE INGENUIDAD¿NO VES QUE SOY UN ANIMAL CON INSTINTOS QUE DEBO REPRIMIR?"** dijo mientras apretaba nuevamente su cuello y se pegaba más a ella... Meg volvió a sentirse asustada, se acababa de dar cuenta de la complejidad del hombre con el que estaba tratando, por un lado quería gritar y defenderse, el otro, más poderoso, la obligaba a callar y mirarle a los encendidos ojos... Erik pareció calmarse y la observo: observo su cabello rubio empapado pegado a su rostro y espalda, las transparencias producidas por la ropa empapada y su angelical cara, se perdió en aquellos ojos azules como el mar..." en ese momento ocurrió algo insólito, increíble: Meg alargó su mano nuevamente hacia Erik y este no se zafó... Podían sentir sus alientos mezclándose hasta que, instintivamente, el espacio entre sus bocas se cerró en un extraño y desconcertado beso…

Ante esto Erik perdió totalmente el control, aquel primer beso fue suficiente como para que el dejara de reprimirse, comenzó a devorar literalmente la boca de la muchacha, la beso con fuerza, con avidez, casi con brusquedad... Sus manos bajaron por el cuello hacia su espalda, hacia sus muslos, subían y bajaban por el empapado vestido casi con rabia... Meg estaba paralizada, no movía un solo músculo de su pequeño cuerpo, pero poco a poco ella también se dominó por unos instintos hasta ahora desconocidos, sus manos rodearon el pálido cuello de Erik y acariciaron el largo cabello azabache, su lengua comenzó a bailar con la de él, ambos eran ahora dos animales que se dejaban llevar por sus instintos, la mente había quedado fuera en aquellos momentos, no había pensamientos, solo sensaciones y deseos... La tela empapada blanca cayó al suelo mientras las manos de Meg desabotonaban la remangada camisa blanca de Erik que pronto acompaño al vestido... Erik atrajo más a la niña hacia el, separándola de la pared y apretándola contra su cuerpo, ante lo cual la pequeña noto aquel bulto en la entrepierna sobre su empapada ropa interior... La inexperiencia se notaba cuando la muchacha, torpemente, trataba de desabrochar y bajar aquellos pantalones que reprimían el mayor de los instintos, pero Erik la frenó tomándola en brazos y llevándola hasta la habitación, tras acostarse sobre ella en la cama con forma de ataúd fue él quien ayudo a ella a desvestirle…

Erik ja más lo imagino, pero su habilidad mecánica fue su ayuda para desabrochar el corpiño blanco de Meg, por primera vez en su vida tenia delante unos senos, no excesivamente grandes pero si hermosos, blancos y redondos... Casi por instinto una de sus manos comenzó a acariciarlos provocando los primeros suspiros que emanaban de la boca de la pequeña, mientras que la otra bajaba por su vientre, hasta aquellos muslos blancos y suaves, esas piernas curtidas por el baile... y nuevamente subían hasta toparse con una zona hasta entonces desconocida para él y en la que Meg jamás había experimentado ningún tipo de contacto más halla del higiénico, Erik acarició lenta e instintivamente la tela del encaje de las braguitas blancas, cuya humedad ahora no se debía solo al agua, provocando en la muchacha un estremecedor escalofrío de placer junto con el primer gemido que escapo involuntariamente de sus labios, ahora no había ya tela de por medio, y Erik conocía por primera vez la tesoro más oculto de la anatomía femenina...

Mientras las caricias iban dejando de ser instintivas los besos continuaban y los labios de Erik bajaron por los de Meg hasta su cuello y finalmente hasta aquellos senos con los que se tomo su tiempo, no hacia falta la experiencia para besar de esa forma, como si se tratara de algo casi sagrado a lo que no se debía de dañar, suavemente mientras los pezones se ponían cada vez más erectos y eran abandonados para que los labios de Erik recorrieran el vientre blanco y pulcro de Meg hasta llegar a su vello púbico y pasar directamente a sus muslos, a sus ingles que lamió suave y delicadamente y acabo hundiendo sus labios en la entrepierna de Meg haciendo que esta se descontrolara totalmente y sus gemidos empezaran a ser más seguidos y entrecortados... Y ella empezó a actuar también por instinto y bajo su mano hacia aquel lugar en el que ella misma había provocado que naciera una nueva sensación: acaricio el sexo de Erik, quien, con la cabeza perdida entre sus largas piernas, dejo escapar sus primeros gemidos para separarse de ellas y volver hasta el rostro de Meg,

se miraron a los ojos y las palabras sobraron, sus labios se sellaron en un nuevo beso mientras el miembro viril de Erik buscaba la entrada hacia el interior más intimo de la muchacha, aquello era desconocido para ambos, pero sin embargo el cuerpo y los instintos parecían conocer maneras que ellos mismos desconocían y Erik fue introduciéndose lentamente dentro de Meg, hasta toparse con aquella resistencia que hizo a ella cerrar sus ojos y soltar un leve quejido que Erik interpreto correctamente y por el cual freno su movimiento para romper lenta y delicadamente esa resistencia y por fin ser totalmente uno junto con Meg... Fundiéndose, sus movimientos empezaron a ser compenetrados entre besos, gemidos, caricias, suspiros y jadeos que fueron siendo cada vez más acelerados hasta que ambos alcanzaron ese clímax, ese séptimo cielo que les hizo estallar juntos y desfallecer uno sobre otro... sin haber salido aun el de ella, desfallecidos pero siendo aun uno…

**oOoOoOoOo**

_Este es el primer fic de la Trinidad Erikciana (Lady Nora, Lady Azahara y Lady Vania)_

_Puedes unirte a nosotras en nuestro foro dedicado al fantasma:_

_simplementeerik. SALUDO Y DE ANTEMANO GRACIAS POR SUS REWIEVS._


End file.
